The increased use of training exercises for various muscle groups has given rise to the commercialization of numerous portable devices for this purpose. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,240 discloses a portable exercise device wherein a cable and pulley system, adapted to be attached between a door jamb and a closed door, permits a user to assume various positions and the undertaking of various exercises. A somewhat similar device, particularly adapted for a jogging-in-place exercise, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,839. U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,165 discloses a similar exercise devide wherein an elastomeric element is adapted to be pulled to effect certain exercises.
Exercise devices of the above type are limited in their application to the training of a limited number of muscle groups and cannot be adjusted to accommodate persons having varied physical capabilities and statures. For example, the inextensible cable and pulley type of device, is incapable of aiding in many of the exercises hereinafter described in this application. The exerciser of this invention provides a complete home/travel exercise device to increase or maintain strength, aid in flexibility, and provide aerobic training capabilities for a wide range of muscle groups.